Page blanche aux Traits oranges
by Merry Moca
Summary: Le capitaine Hitsugaya se pose des questions sur la couleur de ses cheveux. Pas de pairing, pas de couple. Désolée pour le résumer pas très intérressant.


Froide est la neige, blanc est le sol lorsqu'elle le recouvre, silencieux sont les pas qui la piétinent.

Un petit être, semblant chétif, marche dans cette étendue stérile de tous sons, de toutes couleurs. Lui-même semble incolore, avec ses cheveux blancs et sa veste tout aussi blanche. Il est blanc, dans un monde blanc. La plaine qui s'étend a perte de vue est blanche, les quelques arbres aux troncs et branches blancs ont des feuilles blanches.

Mais il n'y a pas assez de blanc, il n'y en a jamais assez, il faut qu'il neige, que le ciel même se colore de ce même vide, vierge de toute autre présence.

La personne blanche en a assez, assez de toute cette absence de couleur, de cette monotonie, de ce monochrome. Du bleu, du orange, du vert, du rouge… Toutes sont admises, pour peu qu'elles recouvrent à peine un centimètre. Autre chose que du blanc.

Et c'est ce qui arrive. Une autre couleur arrive. D'abord craintive, puis de plus en plus hardie. Et elle finit par recouvrir le blanc. Un bleu roi.

Il ne reste que les cheveux et la veste du petit être qui sont encore blancs. Mais ils ne peuvent pas changer.

Alors que le bleu vire par toutes ses variantes, du bleu ciel au bleu foncé en passant par le bleu turquoise, le bleu aigue marine, le bleu saphire, il change aussi de matière. Comme si la neige avait fondue. Le bleu devient eau.

Et le petit être se retrouve englouti dans la neige blanche devenue eau bleue. Il ne peu plus respirer.

Quelques bulles sortent de sa bouche, signe de l'air qui sort de ses poumons. Ces bulles sont d'un bleu pâle, presque blanc. Quelques pensées tournent en rond dans sa tête : neige, eau, couleur, froid, air, respirer, mort. Allait il mourir ? Seul ?

Avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience, il aperçoit une ombre se pencher sur lui. Quelques mots résonnent, mais il ne les entend que par bribes. Et il n'a pas envie d'écouter. Il veut dormir, sombrer dans les noirs ténèbres de l'inconscience. Se laisser porter par l'eau, regarder les bulles signes de sa vie qui s'échappent par ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« ro… Tosh… »

Qu'on le laisse en paix !

« Toshi… shiro…

- Laisse moi tranquille ! »

Brusque réveil. Toshiro Hitsugaya vient de se faire réveiller par une personne ne voulant pas rester en vie très longtemps. Cette personne a des cheveux roux en pétard, accompagnés d'yeux marron surpris et d'une bouche ouverte en mode 'gober une mouche'.

« Non mais dit donc ! Je te réveille car tu cauchemarde et voila comment je me fais accueillir ?! »

Cauchemarder ? De tout ce qu'il se souvient, c'est qu'il voulait dormir… encore maintenant. Et du blanc. Tout était blanc… et que fait Ichigo ici ?

« Kurosaki, que fais-tu ici ?

- On est chez moi et tu t'es endormi sur mon lit. »

Que fait il chez Kurosaki ? Ah oui, les arrancars… Mais d'où vient ce blanc qui envahit son esprit ? Ce qu'il remarque aussi, c'est que voir les cheveux flamboyants d'Ichigo lui fait chaud au cœur.

« T'es encore pâle, tu ferais mieux de dormir encore un peu.

- Non

- T'es aussi blanc que tes cheveux, alors soit tu reste dormir sur mon lit, soit je t'emmène voir mon vieux. On a une clinique, alors…

- Kurosaki, je te dis non.

- Mais… »

Le capitaine de la 10eme division se lève brusquement du lit afin d'interrompre le flot de paroles du jeune lycéen.

Il n'aperçoit que la couleur des cheveux d'Ichigo avant que le noir ne prenne son esprit.

De nouveau ce blanc, ce blanc étouffant, ce blanc total.

Et ce petit être blanc au milieu de ce monde blanc. Encore…

L'être blanc veut de nouveau, d'un souhait impérieux, d'autres couleurs.

Et d'un coup, le bleu vient à l'esprit de la personne. Non pas comme une couleur bonne, mais comme une couleur néfaste. Bleu, respiration, mort. Néanmoins, dans le même instant, une autre couleur vive prend son esprit. Chaude, chaleureuse, réconfortante. Orange.

Et le monde blanc devient orange. Orange clair, orange plus foncé, orange du coucher de soleil, orange feuille d'automne, orange du fruit mûre, orange. La plaine prend une couleur différente du ciel, une couleur différente du tronc des quelques arbres, des branches de ces mêmes arbres, des peu nombreuses feuilles. Il peut enfin distinguer l'univers qui l'entoure. De toutes les variantes possibles, un nouveau monde naît.

Le petit être blanc se retrouve entouré de sentiments chaleureux, de réconfort. Il repense aussi, comme si cela avait été gommé de sa mémoire, qu'il n'est pas blanc.

De nouveau, une voix se fait entendre, et le orange s'accorde à cette voix, vibrant au rythme des mots.

« Toshiro, je t'avais bien dit que tu aurais du rester dormir… »

Un mince filet de voix, tel un regret à peine formulé.

« Kuro…saki. C'est capitaine Hitsugaya

- Ouais, mais t'es encore tombé dans les pommes et…

- Merci.

- … Quoi ? Je te suis plus là.

- C'est pas grave… Est-ce que tu aimes la couleur de tes cheveux ?

- … Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi penser de la mienne. »

Sentant que le plus jeune s'apprête à se confier, ou du moins qu'il allait essayer à sa façon, le grand adolescent s'assoit sur le lit sur lequel est encore installé le capitaine. Voyant dans quel mutisme celui-ci est muré, le shinigami remplaçant prend la parole.

« Elle m'a toujours plus ou moins porté préjudice, depuis que je suis tout petit. » Quant il y repense cela lui serre toujours un peu le cœur.

Hochement discret de la tête du petit capitaine.

« Mais pourtant elle fait parti de moi, c'est mon identité. Et jamais, ô grand jamais je ne la changerais. C'est autant un souvenir de ma mère, qu'un bon moyen d'attirer les filles, non ? »

La dernière boutade du lycéen ne fit pas mouche, laissant le shinigamis dubitatif sur son humour.

« Je ne connais pas mes parents, je ne veux pas 'attirer les filles' … Que me reste-t-il à part la tristesse.

- La fierté ?

- … Développe.

- Ça fait parti de toi, c'est de plus le seul souvenir de ta vie antérieur.

- A quoi cela me sert il ce souvenir.

- Mais enfin Toshiro, c'est pas…

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant, au contraire ils me rappellent constamment que je suis mort. A chaque fois que je regarde cette absence de couleur, c'est comme si je revoyais cette page blanche qu'était ma vie, et à part mon poste de capitaine et les quelques gens que je connais, à quoi se résume ma vie actuelle ! »

Même s'il ne le montre pas, Ichigo peut sentir les larmes dans sa voix. Cette tristesse transperce le cœur du porteur de Zangetsu de plein fouet. On aurait dit lui quant il était plus jeune, avec beaucoup plus de douleurs. Et moins de personnes à qui parler. Que peut-il faire devant tant de tristesse contenue depuis si longtemps ?

« Tes cauchemars sont liés à ce…cette page blanche ? »

Petit à petit, des souvenirs de ces cauchemars remontent. Tout lui revient.

« … Il semblerait. Le premier c'est le bleu de l'eau qui a recouvert le blanc… »

- Ah, tu…

- Le bleu de l'eau qui noie.

- … et le second ?

- C'est le orange.

- Le orange…

- De tes cheveux.

- Mes…cheveux ?

- Un orange chaleureux et réconfortant.

- … tu veux que je te dise à quoi me fait penser le blanc ? A la pureté, à la plénitude, et quelque chose de très doux. »

Pris d'un élan d'affection d'un grand frère pour le petit, Ichigo prend ledit plus jeune dans ses bras, s'attendant à se prendre répliques cinglantes et coups.

Pourtant rien de tout ça n'arrive. Au contraire, celui-ci se blottit un peu plus contre le roux. Et quant il sent sont T-Shirt se mouiller, il comprend que le fière capitaine pleure.

Alors respectant l'intimité et cette même fierté qui le caractérise, Ichigo ne fait que le bercer doucement, ne laissant seulement que ses émotions parler à la place de sa voix. Le cœur et l'instinct.

Une douce respiration remplace les sanglots étouffés. Le shinigamis aux cheveux blancs s'est endormi. Alors il l'allonge dans son lit, une petite main retenant toujours le bas de son T-Shirt. Vraiment, on dirait une des ses petites sœurs… et en plus il est mignon endormi. Ses sourcils normalement froncés dans une attitude sérieuse, laissent maintenant deviner des yeux beaucoup plus grands. Il parait si détendu, son visage ne portant aucunes marques de la précédente crise.

Ichigo fronce les sourcils d'interrogation. Il espère avoir allégé les épaules du jeune prodige sur sa différence physique. Si jamais il existait encore quelques résidus de tristesse, ou même de cette peur de n'être malgré ses efforts « rien », alors ils reparleront. Encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que trop jeune enfant avec trop de responsabilités soit en paix avec lui-même.

Le monde blanc a retrouvé des couleurs.

Le orange de la plaine a laissé place au vert de l'herbe grasse et douce. Le orange des troncs est devenu plus foncé, pour redevenir le marron des robustes branches. Le orange des feuilles s'est replié pour rendre sa place au vert tendre des jeunes pousses. Seul le ciel a conservé se orange, entrecoupé de rose, de violet, de jaune.

Un beau couché de soleil.

Et le petit être qui n'est pas tout blanc regarde encore une fois le changement de couleurs. Cette fois ci, toutes les couleurs sont à leur place, elles ne changent pas de matière.

Le cœur du petit être aux yeux bleu vert est apaisé.


End file.
